


Big Deal

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Movie night with the Puckermans.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 25





	Big Deal

The doorbell rings and Puck rushes to answer it, wanting to greet Kurt before his mother and his sister swoop down on him and overwhelm him and scare him away. Kurt is standing on the front steps holding a plate of brownies covered in saran wrap and wearing one of his more nervous expressions.

“Hi,” he says, his voice high and tense.

“Hi.” Puck says, leaning in for a kiss, which Kurt dodges, his eyes searching behind Puck for his mother. Puck rolls his eyes and slides his hands up Kurt’s shoulders and neck until he’s cradling his face, holding him still so he can kiss him properly. Now that he’s allowed to do it, he’s going to take every opportunity he gets.

“Noah.” Kurt protests, putting all the emphasis on the second syllable.

“Babe, relax.” Puck says, stepping back to let Kurt into the house. “It’s just dinner in front of the TV with my mom and Sarah. Not a big deal.”

It is a big deal, actually, since it’s usually a strictly family event. But Puck isn’t about to tell Kurt that and have him start hyperventilating or something.

As soon as the door swings shut, Sarah sticks her head out into the hallway, eyeing Kurt curiously before disappearing again.

“Sarah,” Puck explains and starts tugging Kurt towards the kitchen. “She’s ten. You’ll be able to win her over no problem with the brownies.”

Kurt nods, his face serious like Puck’s going to make him take an exam on everything he learns tonight. Puck’s hands land on Kurt’s shoulders as he steers him into the kitchen. His mom is sitting at the table, flipping through the take out menu like she doesn’t already know exactly what they’re going to order. She glances up as they cross the threshold and she smiles, looking as nervous as Kurt. Puck wants to tell them both to chill out, but he knows it isn’t going to get him anywhere.

“Mama, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, my mom.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt says, his voice shaky and Puck can’t help squeezing his shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought dessert. They’re Kosher. Or they should be. I got the recipe off the Internet and it said they were, but the Internet isn’t always accurate, and—

“Kurt, shut up.” Puck says and he figures he’ll probably be in trouble for that one later, but at least for now Kurt isn’t rambling himself into a panic.

“Noah,” his mother shoots him a look, “behave.” She reaches for the brownies and Kurt hands them over somewhat reluctantly, like they were his lifeline or something. “Thank you,” she smiles at Kurt. “They look delicious. And don’t worry, we only keep Kosher when my mother’s around.”

Kurt looks relieved.

“I like your boots. They match your shirt really well.” Sarah pipes up suddenly, and all of them glance down at Kurt’s boots, which are indeed the same colour yellow as his shirt.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiles widely at Sarah. “You must be Sarah.”

Sarah nods, her crazy curls bouncing. “Yep.”

His mom calls in the Chinese order and they all stand awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment after she hangs up.

“Why don’t we put the movie on?” Puck suggests, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face.

Puck’s not sure how it happens, but somehow Kurt ends up on the middle cushion of the couch, Sarah on one side of him and Puck’s mom on his other side and Puck is forced to sit in the armchair, farther away from Kurt than he wants to be.

Sarah and Mama chatter at Kurt from the time Puck sticks the DVD in until the food arrives, and Kurt’s head keeps snapping back and forth between them, trying to keep up with the rapid-fire conversation. Things calm down while they eat, and then Sarah makes Puck do the stupid dance for ‘If I Were A Rich Man’ he made up when he was eleven, and the three of them are collapsing in giggles and Puck knows Kurt’s never going to let him forget it, but he figures he can handle that if it means everybody’s getting along.

Sarah falls asleep on Kurt’s shoulder about halfway through the movie, and Puck gets up and carries her into her room the way he always does when she passes out on movie night.

When he gets back into the living room, Kurt’s cheeks are flushed and Puck can tell from the expression on his mother’s face that they were just talking about him, which he sort of expected would happen if he left them alone. He takes Sarah’s seat and drapes his arm across Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him close.

When the credits start rolling, they gather up the empty Chinese containers and stuff them in the garbage in the kitchen.

“Oh, Kurt, we forgot about the brownies.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kurt says quickly.

“Do you want to take them home with you again?”

Kurt shakes his head. “You guys keep them. Finn already had six when I made them this afternoon and my dad shouldn’t have any.”

“It was lovely to meet you,” his mom says, and Puck can tell she’s being sincere. “You’re welcome here anytime.”

Kurt smiles, “Thank you. It was nice meeting you too.”

Puck walks Kurt out to his car. “Told you it would be fine.”

“I know.” Kurt says, his hands resting on Puck’s hips as he leans against his driver’s side door. “Your mom is really nice.”

“I think she likes you more than she likes me.” Puck smirks, and Kurt shakes his head.

Puck leans in and presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips, his hands pressed against the car on either side of Kurt’s body. He’s not sure how long they stand kissing in his driveway, but he knows it’s long enough for them to be breathless when they separate.

“I have to go,” Kurt pouts, and Puck can’t resist kissing him again lightly.

“Drive safe.” Puck says, stepping back so Kurt can open his door.

He stands in the driveway and watches Kurt’s taillights until the Nav turns left at the corner. He heads back into the house and finds his mother still sitting in the kitchen, eating one of Kurt’s brownies.

“He’s a nice boy.” She says, and Puck lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. It’s only now that everything’s gone all right that Puck knows how nervous he really was.

“I know.” Puck says, snagging a brownie from the plate.

“Just…be careful, Noah.” His mother looks up at him sadly. “I’ve watched you get your heart broken a few too many times already.”

Puck kind of gets where she’s coming from; she’s his mother, protecting him is her job. So he nods and he kisses her on the cheek and says goodnight, because he knows she wouldn’t understand if he tried to explain it to her.

This thing with Kurt...Puck already knows it’s the real deal. An inevitable, forever kind of thing. He hasn’t tried telling Kurt that yet either, because he knows how it would sound: crazy, maybe a little stalkerish and a whole lot unrealistic. So he’ll keep it to himself for a while. 


End file.
